


Dört Kişilik Portre

by rosiegreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Argo, Dark, Gen, Original Fiction, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegreen/pseuds/rosiegreen
Summary: Bir insanın zihni acıya ne kadar dayanabilir? Her acı ruhu çatlatır, bilinci zedeler. Çatlaklar kırıklara, kırıklar parçalanmalara neden olur. Ama ruh canlıdır ve her parça kendi içinde bir benlik yaratır. Bir bedende dört ruh dört farklı kişilik. Bu hikaye William'ın parçalanmış ruhunun nasıl hayatta kaldığını anlatıyor.





	1. Seans

**Author's Note:**

> Çoklu kişilik bozukluğu oldukça ciddi bir durumdur. Kişi iki veya daha fazla kimliğe, kişilik durumuna bölünmüştür. Bunun yaşandığı durumlarda görülen hafıza kaybı, sıradan bir unutkanlıkla açıklanamayacak kadar farklı bir durumdur.
> 
> Çoklu kişilik bozukluğu genellikle farklı kişiliklere kümelenmeden çok bir çeşit parçalanma olarak görülür. Hastalığın yarattığı sorunlar, bir maddenin veya genel medikal durumun psikolojik etkilerinden çok uzaktır. Çoklu kişilik bozukluğunda hasta; kimlik, hafıza ve bilincini tek bir kişilikte toplamakta zorlanır. Hastanın birincil kimliği genellikle ona verilen isimle bilinir ve bu kimlik; pasif, bağımlı, suçlu ve baskılanmış bir karakter izlenimi çizer. Hastanın büründüğü her bir karakterin kendi hikayesi, kişisel imajı ve kimliği vardır. Bu özelliklerin hepsi, kişinin birincil kimliğinden çok farklıdır.

Genç adam sıkıntıyla iç geçirerek anlatmaya başladı.

"Ben 6 yaşındayken babam annemi gözlerimin önünde katletti. Bıçağın boğazını kestiğini, kanının bir şelale gibi üstüme aktığını hatırlıyorum, çığlığı geceyi delip geçerken kanı yüzümü kamçılamıştı. Annemin kendi kanında boğulurken ki boğuk ve hırıltılı son nefesinin sesi hala kulaklarımda çınlıyor." Derin bir nefes alıp devam etmek istedi ama bunları anlatmanın bu kadar zor olmasını hala hazmedemiyordu nefesinin boğazında düğümlendiğini hissediyordu. 

Kısacık kesilmiş tırnakları avuç içlerini kanatana kadar etine batırdı ve anlatmaya zorladı kendisini, geçmişi şu an yaşadığı hastalığının en büyük etkeniydi. Doktor onu anlatması için zorlamıyordu, ne kadar zamana ihtiyacı olursa olsun o sabırla ve aynı ilgiyle bekliyordu. Bu doktoru tercih etmesinin sebebi belki de buydu. Adamın tipi, dışarı çıksa her yerde rastlayabileceği kadar sıradandı. Lakin bakışlarındaki ilgi ve merhamet onu diğerlerinden bütünüyle ayırıyordu. Hastalığı sosyal açıdan onu tüm bireylerden farklı kılıyordu ve tüm kişilikleriyle anlaşmaya varması için bu doktorun bilgisine ve samimiyetine güveniyordu.

"Babam çok disiplinli bir adamdı, koyu bir Katolik, ırkçı, homofobik, şiddet yanlısı barbar herifin tekiydi. Zavallı annem onun gibi bir adamla evlendirilmek için nasıl günah işlemişti acaba, ağlamam yasaktı yoksa ya dayak yerdim ya da kilere kitlenirdim. Aldığı askeri eğitim onu diktatör yapmıştı. Sırtımdaki kemer izleri hala duruyor, inanır mısınız bazı geceler onların sızladığına yemin edebilirim. Kişiliklerimin gelişmesinde hepsinin payı vardır herhalde." Doktor anlıyorum dercesine başını salladı.

"Peki kişiliklerinizle aranızdaki ilişkiyi ilk ne zaman fark ettiniz? " Doktorun bu sorusu onu ergenlik dönemlerindeki anılarına ufak bir yolculuğa çıkardı.

 

"14 yaşındayken okulumda bir çocuğu ölesiye dövmüşüm, nedenini bilmiyorum, kendime geldiğimde müdürün odasında kan revan içindeydim. Hiç şiddet geçmişim olmadığı için herkes şaşkındı; çok uyumlu, zeki ve sakin biri olarak biliniyordum. Zaman kayıplarım ve şiddet eğilimim o dönem başladı koruyucu ailem endişelenerek beni doktora götürdü. Ve seanslarından birinde Henry ortaya çıktı. Babamın minik bir replikasıydı adeta, bunu izleyen yıllarda Robert ve Michael ile tanıştık. Robert eğlenceli ve umursamaz o olduğu zamanlarda ertesi sabah yanımda başka bir erkekle uyanmaya alışmam uzun sürdü, Michael ise çok naif ve temiz biri. Henry ve Robert arasındaki dengeleri kurup işe gittiğim zamanlarda ben olmam konusunda onlarla anlaşmayı varmamı sağladı. Michael olduğu zaman ev çok düzenli, hayatıma huzur getiriyor desem yeridir, aslında tüm kişiliklerine sempatiyle yaklaştığım söylenebilir; Henry hariç; onunla anlaşabilmem mümkün değil sürekli azarlıyor ve o ben olduğunda hep kavga ediyor, bir keresinde bileğimi kırdı. Bileğim iyileşene kadar da ben olmadı, acı çekmeyi sevmiyormuş, öyle demişti. Tam bir pislik o olmayı bırakmayı çok istiyorum." Doktor tekrar başını sallayarak not defterine bir şeyler karaladı.

 

"Bay Goddard, bugünkü seansımız bitmek üzere diğerlerinin benimle paylaşmak istediği bir şey var mı?" William gözlerini kapatıp birkaç dakika boyunca sessizce bekledi.

 

"Henry telaffuz etmek istemediğim bir küfür söyledi sizi beğenmemiş, Michael sizi sevmiş, ofisinizin temizliğini ayrıca övdü ve Robert evli olup olmadığınızı merak ediyor; sanırım bu pek hayra alamet değil?" William muziplikle doktora baktı. Doktor gülerek genç adamın elini sıktı.

 

"Emin olun onlarla da tanışacağız ve sorunları beraber çözeceğiz, şimdilik kendinize iyi bakın. Haftaya Cuma günü görüşürüz, ondan öncesinde bir sorunuz olursa kişisel hattımı aramaktan çekinmeyin lütfen." William teşekkür ederek ofisten çıktı. Neredeyse akşam olmuştu, derin bir nefes alıp evine gitmek için koşturan insan kalabalığının içine daldı, o da herkes gibiydi aslında, yalnızca bir bedende 4 kişi yaşıyorlardı.

William evinin olduğu sokağa doğru sakince yürürken aklındaki sesler şiddetli bir kavgaya tutuşmuşlardı. Henry her zamanki gibi memnuniyetsizliğini dile getirirken Robert ona karşı çıkıyor, ikisi arasında kalan Michael ise durumu kontrol altına almak istiyordu. William bu gürültüyü dinlemek yerine aklının köşelerinde saklanmayı tercih ederdi lakin okuması gereken 3 makalesi ve not vermesi gereken ödevler vardı. Bazen kendi aklından çıkmayı öyle çok diliyordu ki boğuştuğu hastalığa ve ona sebep olan babasına lanetler yağdırıyordu. Babasına benzemek en kötü kabusuydu ve onun replikası olan bir kişiliğinin olduğu gerçeği onu nefessiz bırakıyordu. O hep annesi gibi sevecen ve uyumlu biri olmayı arzu etmişti. Babasının hastalığının onda vücut bulmadığına şükretse de yine onun yüzünden bu hastalığın pençesine düşmüştü. Kafasını sallayarak bu ağır düşüncelerden kurtulmak istedi. Babası o hastanede çürümekteydi, belki de içini ferahlatan tek detay buydu onunla ilgili.


	2. Bölünmüş Ruhlar

Robert:

Uzun bir gerinme seansı sonrası yataktan kalktı genç adam dün gece William işine gömülüp bütün bir akşamı uykusuz geçirmişti sabaha karşı da bilgisayarın karşısında uyuyakalmıştı. Günlerden Cumartesiydi yani Robert'ın eğlence günü William'la anlaşmalarında hafta içi günler işe gittiğinde o olmasına izin veriyorlardı bunun karşılında hepsinin belli günleri vardı. Düzen arada bir bozulsa da –ki sorunun çıkaran hep Henry olurdu- bu anlaşmanın tüm tarafları oldukça memnundu. Komidinin üstünde duran sudan bir yudum alıp, William'ın kalın çerçeveli gözlüklerine şöyle bir bakış atıp duş almaya gitti.

Gökkuşağı renkli külotunu kalçaları geçirip mutfağın yolunu tuttu. Buzdolabının kapağını açıp içindekilere göz gezdirdi. William'ın rafında sadece peynir ve domates duruyordu, Henry'nin rafı yumurta ve bira doluydu, Michael'ın rafı ise sadece sebze ve meyvelerden oluşuyordu. Kendi rafındaki sütü ve diğer dolaptan yulaf ezmesini alıp güzel bir kahvaltı yaptı. Gün içinde yapması gereken çok şey yoktu aslında geceye kadar dışarıda gezip alışveriş yapmaya karar verdi. Bedenini sıkıca saran siyah pantolonunu ve dar beyaz tişörtünü giyinin kırmızı fularını boynuna geçirdi. Saçları arsız denizler gibi dalga dalga her tarafa saçılmıştı. Evden çıkmadan önce aynada kendine şöyle bir bakıp bu gece kesinlikle biriyle tanışacağını mırıldandı kendine, Henry onun başka adamlarla yatmasına kesinlikle karşı çıksa da bu gece bu bedenin sahibi oydu ve istediğini yapmakta özgürdü.

Gününü gezerek ve bol bol para harcayarak geçirmişti ay sonu William ekstreyi gördüğünde yine bir ton laf edecekti ama o kırmızı pabuçlar için William'a katlanmaya değerdi. Eve dönüp hızla bir duş aldı üstünü değiştirip taksiye atladı ve şehirdeki favori barına gitti. İçerisi loş bir ışıkla aydınlatılmıştı yüksek müzik sesinin tınısı birbirlerine dokunan vücutlardan çıkan terli ve sert kokuları birbirine karıştırıyordu. Barmen çocuk onu görünce el salladı, hemen bara yönelip en sevdiği içkisini sipariş etti. Tequila Sunrise'ından küçük bir yudum alıp dans pistine çevirdi bakışlarını tekli masaların orada aynı kendisi gibi bakışları dans pistine odaklanmış bir başkası çarptı gözüne ışıktan çok seçilemese de yakışıklı bir siması olduğu aşikardı hızla adımlayarak onun yanına vardı.

"Düşerken canın çok yandı mı?" Genç adam bakışlarını Robert'a sabitledi hemen

" Sanmıyorum tatlım gökten düşmekten ziyade yer altından çıktım ben" Robert gülerek biraz daha yaklaştı genç adama

"Öyleyse üstündekilerden kurtulmalısın geldiğin yer çok sıcaktı değil mi?" Ellerini arsızca çocuğun gömleğinin yakalarında gezdirdi. Çocuk Robert'ın kulağına eğilerek konuştu.

"Dışarı çıkmaya ne dersin burası gerçekten çok sıcak oldu" Robert gülerek başını salladı Henry bundan hiç memnun olmayacaktı.

Henry:

Sabah kalktığında başı çatlıyordu. Yataktan kalkıp banyoya gitti ayağa kalkmasıyla kalçasına ağrı saplanması bir oldu. Acıyla kasıldı.

"İbne orospu çocuğu" Robert dün gece de işi pişirmişti. Herif tavşanlardan bile daha çok sevişiyordu. Sinirle küfürler savurarak yıkandı, kahvaltısını edip, haki renkli pantolonunu ve kareli yeşil gömleğini giyerek kilisedeki pazar ayinine yetişmek için hızla evden çıktı. Pederin dudaklarından dökülen her kelimeyi dikkatle dinleyerek dualar etti. Eve geri döndüğünde spor programını açıp kızarmış tavuğunu iştahla yerken soğuk birasını yudumlayarak TV izledi. Gece yatmadan önce Robert'a hakaretlerle dolu bir not yazıp giysi dolabının üstüne astı. O ruh hasta piç her cumartesi gecesi aynı haltı yiyordu tüm gün kuyruk sokumunda derin bir zonklama hisseden kendisi değildi tabi ki bu hastalıklı kişiyle aynı bedeni paylaşmaktan nefret duyuyordu. Henry'ye göre hepsi lanetli ve günahkar kişilerdi Michael bile o ibnenin tarafını tutuyordu. Saatine bakıp birkaç bira daha içti ve TV'nin karşısında uyuyakaldı.

Michael:

Hafta sonu Robert ve Henry sayesinde bol içkili geçmişti. Başı hafif ağrıyarak uyandı. Sebze ve meyvelerden salata hazırlayıp onu yedi bugün William'ın yerine okula gidip birkaç evrak işini halletmesi gerekiyordu. William salıdan cumaya kadar ders veriyordu lakin pazartesi günleri imzalaması gereken önemli evraklar olabiliyordu. William'ın ona olan güvenine sadık kalıp isteklerini yapmayı huy edinmişti. Okula gitmeden önce tüm evi temizledi, çamaşırları yıkadı, yemek yaptı. William onun evi temiz bırakmasından dolayı çok memnundu. Tüm hafta sonu onun sesini hiç işitmemişti. Bazen Robert'ın arsız konuşmalarını ve Henry'nin küfürlerini duymuştu ama cuma akşamından beri William'dan tek kelime dahi duymamıştı. William'ın silinip gitmesinden çok korkuyordu Michael, o zaman Robert ve Henry ile baş etmesi çok zor olurdu. İkisi de birbirine zıt karakterlerdi ve William'ın bedenine tümden sahip olmayı arzuluyorlardı. Michael'ın böyle bir isteği yoktu o bu konak ilişkisinden gayet memnundu, tüm hayatın yükünü tek başına taşıyabileceğini zannetmiyordu bu sebeple William'ın hayatını kolaylaştırmak ve arada sırada güzel konserlere gidip hayatın tadını çıkarmayı daha zevkli buluyordu. Tüm bu insan kargaşasının içinde kendine bir yer açmaktansa daha gerilerde olmaya ve daha az var olmaya katlanabilirdi. 

Henry'nin Robert'a bıraktığı küfürlü notu yırtıp attı. Bunu kendi içlerinde halletmeleri daha iyi olurdu William onların kendi aralarında anlaşamadığını gördüğünde çok strese giriyor ve kendine zarar vermeye kalkıyordu. Bir sonraki doktor randevularında bunu dile getirmeyi düşünse de William'ın bunu kendisinin anlatmasının daha iyi olacağına kanaat getirdi. Çizilen sınırları aşma isteği onda yoktu. William'ın dolabından temiz beyaz bir gömlek siyah bir pantolon ve tüvit ceketini giyip gözlüklerini taktı. Ev içinde kendi giysi dolabı olmayan yalnızca kendisiydi. William'ın zevkini beğeniyor ve zaten Robert'ın kıyafetlerine çok para harcandığı için William'ı zor duruma sokmak istemiyordu.

Evden çıkarken her yeri 2 kez kontrol edip tüm kilitleri kapattıktan sonra okula doğru yola koyuldu. William araba almayı düşünüyordu lakin gençliğinde Robert yüzünden bir kazaya karışmıştı o yüzden kendi kişiliği uykudayken tekrardan hepsinin hayatını riske atmayı göze alamıyordu. William, Henry ve Michael toplu taşımayı ya da yürümeyi tercih ederken Robert taksiden başka bir şeye binmiyor her defasında araba almanın gayet mantıklı bir hareket olacağını dile getiren nutuklar atmaktan geri durmuyordu. 

"Günaydın Bay Goddard, imzalamanız gereken evrakları masanıza bıraktım. Kahve ister misiniz?" William'ın asistanı Ashley gülümseyerek Michael'ı selamladı. Michael tebessüm ederek kızın yanına geldi.

"Teşekkür ederim Ashley çok kibarsın lakin evde incelemem gereken makaleler var işlerimi bitirip dönmem lazım. Bu hafta varlık felsefesi için yazılan makaleler ne zaman teslim edilecekti?" William'ın bıraktığı notta bunu sorması gerektiği yazıyordu. Ashley telefonunda bir şeyleri kurcalayıp bakışlarını tekrar Michael'a yöneltti.

"Cuma öğleden sonra bana teslim edilmiş olmaları gerekiyor efendim sizin dersiniz bitmiş olacak isterseniz evinize bırakabilirim." Michael kızın William'dan uzun süredir hoşlandığının farkındaydı o yüzden bu isteği geri çevirmeyi uygun buldu.

"Gerek yok sen masama bırakırsın ben akşamüstü uğrar alırım, benim için yorulma yarın derste görüşürüz." Kız buruk bir ifadeyle yanından ayrılırken Michael hemen odasına yöneldi.

Evraklara göz gezdirip imzaladı. Haftaya pazar günü gerçekleşecek olan bale gösterine bilet aldı o gün Henry'nin günüydü lakin rica ederse ikna edebileceğini umdu. Eve dönerken kitapçıya uğradı. Sanat tarihiyle ilgili güzel eserler bulunca bunun William'ında hoşuna gideceğini düşünüp satın aldı. Son olarak markete uğrayıp herkesin eksiklerini alarak eve geçti. Faturalar ve kira William'ın alışveriş ve düzen ise Michael'ın görevleriydi. Robert ve Henry ise onlara not bırakıp acil isteklerini dile getiriyorlardı. 

Eve döner dönmez duş aldı. Akşam yemeğini yiyerek gramofona güzel bir plak yerleştirdi ve yeni aldığı kitaplardan birini okuyarak gününü sonlandırdı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merak edenler için;
> 
> Tequila Sunrise:dunyanin neresine giderseniz gidin degismeyecek klasikler tadini yakalamis meksika ile anilan bir kokteyl.
> 
> agzi genis balon bardakta bolca ezilmis buz ile servis edilen;
> 
> 1/1 tequila,
> 
> 1/3 wite rom,
> 
> 1/1 portakal suyu,
> 
> cok az miktarda limon suyu,
> 
> ile yapilan bol buz ile servis edilen sert ama icimi cok kolay bir kokteyl.


	3. Parçalar

William :

Alarmın rahatsız edici sesine alışık bir huysuzlukla araladı göz kapaklarını, saat dokuzda gitmesi gereken bir dersi olmasa bütün günü yatakta geçirebilirdi. Komodinin üstünde duran gözlüklerine uzanarak Michael'ın onun için aldığı notları okudu. Hafta sonunda hiç uyanmadığının farkında değildi. Michael Robert ve Henry'nin yaptığı şeyleri de yazmıştı ki bunlar William'ı sinirlendirmek başka bir işe yaramıyorlardı.

Dersine yetişmek için hazırlanıp evden çıktı. Bunun ciddi bir sorun olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Son aylarda hafızasında çok fazla kayıp zamanı vardı. Michael'ın da bunu gözlemlemesi ve ona yazması bir bakıma iyi olmuştu. Cuma günü randevusunda bunu doktoruna muhakkak anlatmayı aklının bir köşesine not etti.

Amfi uyku mahmurluğuyla kendinden geçmiş gençlerle doluydu.

"Günaydın arkadaşlar, geçen hafta yazmanızı istediğim makalelerin son teslim tarihi cuma öğlen vaktidir. Daha sonrasında teslim edilen makaleler kabul edilmeyecektir lütfen zamanında asistanım Ashley'e makalenizi bırakınız." Ajandasını çıkarıp derste kaldığı konuyu kontrol etti. Ve kitabını açıp derse geçtiğini tüm öğrencilere belli etti.

"Size yaşamın anlamı nedir diye sorsam bana ne cevap verirdiniz?" Bu giriş cümlesi öğrencilerinin dikkatini çekmişti ki birer ikişer sınıfta söz almak isteyen öğrenciler el kaldırdı.

"Hayatın bir anlamı olsa da biz bunu bilebilecek kadar uzun yaşamıyoruz profesör." Adının Lily olduğunu hatırladığı kızı bir baş hareketiyle onayladı.

"Pekala öyleyse o zaman siz neden buradasınız? Madem hayatın anlamını çözemeyecek kadar kısa yaşıyoruz, hayat bu kadar derin bir şey mi?"

Kızıl saçlı çocuk el kaldırdı.

"Yaşamın sırrı zihnimizin derinliklerinde gizli onu ne kadar eğitir ve ehlîleştirirsek bu sırra vakıf olma konusunda o kadar ileri gideriz."

"Çok güzel bir düşünce lakin dünyadaki bilgilerin kaynağı sınırsızdır tüm bu bilgiyi özümseyecek kadar vaktimiz var mı? Dönüp dolaşıp ömre takılıyor gibiyiz ab-ı hayatı bulacak birileri var mıdır? Ya da Drakula'nın sivri dişlerinden bahşedilmiş ölümsüzlüğün zehrini tatmak mümkün müdür? Yaşama kendi içinde bir anlam yüklesek çok sübjektif olmaz mı? İlla ki yükselen toplum değerlerinde önemi olan bazı şeyler vardır. Lakin bunlar yozlaşmış insanlığın çürüyen cehenneminde para, şehvet gibi kıstaslara bölünüyorsa biz bu anlamı aramalı mıyız?" Bunları not almanızı ve düşünmenizi istiyorum konuyla ilgili beğendiğim düşünceleri sizlerle paylaşacağım. Ders bitmiştir hepinize iyi günler dilerim." Çantasını toplayarak amfiden çıkmaya hazırlanıyordu ki lily ve birkaç kız peşine takıldı.

"Profesör müsaitseniz sizinle bir konu hakkında konuşmak istiyorduk." Kızların ilgisini hep rahatsız edici bulmuştu lakin karmakarışık kuzgun rengi saçlarının altında yatan biçimli yüzü kalın kaşlarının ve uzun kirpiklerinin çevrelediği mavi-yeşil gözlerinin insanları çektiği gerçeğini bir türlü kafasından atamıyordu.

"Çok önemli değilse yarına kalsın kızlar yetişmem gereken bir randevum var" teknik olarak bu bir yalan sayılmazdı randevusu vardı bol parmesanlı spagetti bolonezle, kızlar yüzleri düşük bir şekilde başlarını sallayıp genç adamın yanından ayrıldılar William ise tekrar birinin onu durdurma ihtimaline karşı hızla amfiyi terk etti.

Günler günleri kovalarken William her geceyi kişilikleriyle boğuşarak geçiriyordu. Robert son zamanlarda epey huysuz olmuştu. Henry ise her zaman ki Henry 'liğini yapıyor sorun çıkarmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Michael pazar günü için Henry ile yer değiştirmek istiyor lakin tabi ki kavgalar sonuç vermiyordu.

Cuma günü ders bitiminde hızlı hızlı okuldan çıkıp doktorunun muayenesine gitti. Genç adamı gören sekreter gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve doktorun onu beklediğini söyleyerek ofisine doğru onunla beraber yürüdü.

"Hoş geldiniz, Bay Goddard bende sizi bekliyordum." Doktorun uzattığı eli sıkarak karşısındaki kanepeye geçti.

"Hoş bulduk, doktor sizinle konuşmak istediğim bazı mevzular var." Doktor tüm ilgisini ona aktararak dinlemeye hazırlandı.

"Son görüşmemizden bu yana Salı sabahına kadar bedenimin hükmü bende değildi, son aylarda kayıp zamanlarım iyice çoğaldı. Michael da benim gibi endişelenerek bıraktığı notta bundan bahsetmiş, açıkçası yıllardır bu gibi durumlara alışık olduğum için başlarda çok umursamadım ama ya yavaş yavaş siliniyorsam? Ya bir sabah uyanır ve artık William olmayı bırakırsam? Kim yerime geçer Robert, Henry veya Michael? Korkuyorum doktor hiç kendimi bu kadar uçurumun kenarında hissetmemiştim." Doktor anlıyorum dercesine başını sallayıp birkaç not aldı.

"Pekala William, size William diyebilir miyim?" Genç adam evet anlamında başını salladı.

"William diğerleri bu konu hakkında ne düşünüyor?"

"Robert ve Henry tüm bedene ve zihne sahip olmayı dilediklerini saklamıyorlar lakin Michael benim için endişeleniyor, benimle bir olmayı gerçekten isteyen tek kişi o diğerleri olmasa ikimiz çok daha mutlu olabilirdik."

"Belki de istenmemek sizin için ne kadar zorsa onlar içinde aynıdır. Son zamanlarda agresif davranışlar sergiliyorlar mı?" William düşünmek için kendine bir dakika verdi. Zihnini yokladıktan sonra doktoruna geri döndü.

"Robert biraz huysuz, Henry hep olduğu gibi Michael bile biraz rahatsız bu kavgalar beni çok zorluyor. Geçmişte yaşadıklarımı tekrar etmek istemiyorum. Bu düzensizliğin içinde bir düzen kurmuştuk biz ve şimdi parçalara bölünüyor gibiyiz ben yeterince paramparçayım doktor daha fazla bölünmeye gücüm kalmadı."

"Sizi anlıyorum, bedeninize zarar vermek sorunlarınızın çözümü olamaz siz de bunu anlayın lütfen kendiniz için hayal ettiğiniz bir gelecek var mı?" Will bu soruyla afalladı. Geleceğini hayal etmek yerine ana odaklanmayı tercih etmişti.

"Bilmiyorum, kendim için bir gelecek hayal etmedim hiç durumum göz önüne alındığında bunun akıllıca bir seçenek olduğunu düşünmüyorum."

"Peki ya diğerleri onların hayalleri yok mu bu konu hakkında hiç onlarla konuştunuz mu?"

"Açıkçası hayır, onlar benim içinde var olan kişiler bu yüzden hayalleri olabileceğini düşünmedim. Kendilerine ait bir bedenleri yok ben var olduğum sürece bu dünyada var olabilirler bu bakımdan dolayı kendileri için hayalleri olamaz."

"Bu konuda çok sertsiniz evlenmek, çocuk sahibi olmak yada dünyayı dolaşmak bunlar sizi hiç cezbetmiyor mu? Onlardan birinin böyle bir hayali olsa gerçekleştirmekten kaçınır mısınız?" William bunu etraflıca düşünmeden cevap vermek istemedi. 

"Böyle bir sorumluluğun altına girmenin riskini göze alamam. Ben hastayım doktor kendim içinde diğer insanlar içinde tehlike arz ediyorum. Bazı istekler insan kalma sorumluluğumdan daha sonra geliyorlar." 

"Aslında size sormak istediğim bir soru var hastalığınızda genel geçer kavramlardan biri kişiliklerinizin yaşlarının ve cinsiyetlerinin değişik olmasıdır. Lakin bu durum sizin için geçerli değil, değil mi?"

"Evet kişiliklerim ortaya çıktığı yaşta kalmadı benimle birlikte büyüdüler."

"Bunun sizi diğer hastalardan ayırdığını düşündünüz mü? Çok nadir rastlanan bir durum, kişilik 5 yaşında bir oğlan çocuğuysa hep 5 yaşında bir oğlan çocuğu olarak kalır. Ama tüm kişilikleriniz sizinle aynı yaşta"

"Bilemiyorum çok uzun bir süredir tedavi görüyorum ve belki de gerçekten onlardan kurtulmak istemedim. Ben yalnız bir çocuktum ve kafamda onların sesine ihtiyaç duyuyordum. 35 yaşındayım ve izole bir hayat yaşıyorum, iyileşmek istiyorum bu onları kaybetme pahasına da olsa almak istediğim bir risk hayatımın ipleri benden başka 3 kişinin daha elinde özgür olmak istiyorum doktor bana yardım etmelisiniz." William'ın yaptığı bu samimi itiraf hepsini derinden sarsmıştı. Robert ve Henry bu düşünceye takılı kalmak istemese de Michael belki de ona en çok yardım eden kişiyken bu itiraf onu bozguna uğratmıştı. William'ın kendisini bir yük olarak görmesi onu ciddi anlamda yaralamıştı. Kaç defa onu ölümün kucağından çekip almıştı oysa ki bileklerini kestiğinde kontrolü kendine alıp tüm o acıya rağmen hastaneye gidebilmişti. İçtiği ilaçları kusarken kendi sersefil bir halde soğuk parke taşlarında yatmıştı çırılçıplak, Robert ve Henry'nin tüm kavgalarını engellemeye çalışmış onun için evi temizlemiş ne isterse yapmıştı. Bir anda tüm bunları silip hayatımı geri istiyorum diyemezdi. Bu hayat kendisinin den çok onlarındı. Onları öylece silip hayatına devam edemezdi.

"William, iyi misin?" Doktorun endişeli sesi onu kendine getirdi.

"Değilim, ben William değilim merhaba doktor tanışma fırsatı bulamamıştık ben Michael." Doktor birkaç saniyelik şaşkınlıktan sonra ona uzatılan eli sıktı.

"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum Michael seninle bu kadar erken tanışmayı beklemiyordum."

"Tahmin edilmesi güç değil genelde ilk Henry çıkar sonra da Robert ben bazı doktorlara görünmemiştim bile lakin William'ın tavırlarında beni rahatsız eden bir şey var." Doktor nedir o? Dercesine gözlerini merakla Michael'a sabitledi.

"Biz 35 yaşındayız tahmin edersiniz ki bu güne kadar bir çok doktor değiştirdik lakin William hiçbirine karşı bu kadar açık olmadı. Onda bu düşünceleri açığa çıkarmayı isteyecek bir neden yaratmanız lazım, sizde özel bir şeyler olmalı, açıkçası onun bizim hakkımızda bu denli ezici hislerinin olması beni şaşırttı. Kabul edelim Robert ve Henry bu dünya üzerinde sahip olmak isteyeceğiniz türde kişiler değil ama beni bile istemediğini duymak beni çok üzdü. Size onu kaç defa intihar etmekten kurtardığımı anlatmadı. Her defasında benim sayemde hayatta kaldı bunca iyiliğin karşılığı bu mu? Özgür olmak mı istiyor? Bizde istiyoruz istediğim zaman dışarı çıkmak, yağmurda ıslanıp aşık olmak istiyorum bir insanı delice sevmek kollarında huzuru bulmak istiyorum ve sizce bunlar sırf onun bedenine kısılıp kaldığım için yapmaya hakkım olmayan şeyler mi?" Michael'dan bu kadar sert bir çıkış beklemeyen doktor biraz sessiz kaldı.

"Ben size yardım etmek için buradayım Michael lakin bu bedenin asıl sahibi William onun isteklerine saygın olduğunu düşünüyordum. Onu en çok destekleyen sen iken bu tepkinin senden gelmesi beni biraz şaşırttı. Hayatla aranda bir perden olmasını istediğini sanıyordum."

"Ben gerçek bir hayatla başa çıkabileceğimi düşünmüyordum lakin bizden bu kadar kolay vazgeçmesi gerçekten gururuma dokundu."

"Ben bu kararı almasının epey uzun bir zaman aldığını sanıyorum, tedavilere yanıt vermeyi reddetmiş."

"Tedaviden hiçbir zaman da vazgeçmedi ama"

"Elbette geçmez bunun bir insan için ne kadar zor olduğunu anladığı sanmıyorum Michael yaşadığı travmalardan sonra birde böyle hastalığın pençesine düşmesi onu ne kadar yaralamıştır, kendin söyledin kaç defa ölmek istemiş her sabah farklı bir insana uyanmanın kolay olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bu hayata adapte olmak, sizleri memnun etmek için kendi hayatında bazı şeylerden feragat etmesi büyük bir nezaket ister, bu yaşa kadar sizlerle yaşamış şimdi kendine ait bir hayat istemesi çok normal karşılanmalıdır." Doktorun sözlerinde haklılık olması Michael'ı daha da üzmüştü birden böyle sert çıkması William'ı da üzmüştü. Michael kolundaki saate baktı.

"Gitmem gerek William okuldan makaleleri alıp bu gece hepsini okumalı ve not vermeli cumartesi günü Robert'ın olduğu için zihnini bulandırmadan tüm işlerini bitirmek ister." Az önce söylediği tüm o kızgın sözler bir çırpıda uçup gitmişti sanki doktor haklıydı. Bu bedenin asıl sahibi William'dı o ne kadar kabul etmek istemese de işler hep onun arzuladığı şekilde gidiyordu.

Doktordan bir cevap almadan orayı terk etti. Kendini bir sülük gibi hissetmişti bunca zamandır William'ın yaşamından istifade ederek onu sömürüyordu. Düşünceler zihnini istila ederken sakin kalmaya çalışmak çok zordu. Bir an olsun gitmeyi diledi, silinmeyi ve William'ın yükünü hafifletmeyi istedi. Okula uğradı makaleleri aldı. William'ın geri dönmesi ihtimaline karşın en sevdiği yemeği bile hazırladı. Lakin gözleri uykunun o tatlı mahmurluğuyla kapanmaya başladığında onun bugün geri dönmeyeceğini anladı.


	4. Çılgınlık

Robert:

Tüm bu huzursuzluklar bir yana ilk defa o yataktan çıkmak istemiyordu. Robert kendi günü için hep heyecanla fırlardı oysa ki yatağından, Michael'ın giydiği sıkıcı pijamaları çıkartıp hızlı bir duş aldı. Üstünü giyinme zahmetine katlanmadan bornozuna sarınıp mutfağa uğradı kurabiyeli dondurmasını, kırmızı şarabını ve cipsini alarak TV'nin karşısına geçti. Bunlara depresyon üçlüsü adını vermişti. Kimsenin keyfinin olmadığı zamanlarda Robert da hüzünlü bir ruh haline bürünür ve en sevdiği filmi açar salya sümük ağlayarak sarhoş olurdu. Brokeback Mountain onu en çok ağlatan filmdi. 

Birkaç saat daha bu şekilde kendine acımayı sürdürdü. Sonra üstünü değiştirip evden çıktı ve hep gittiği kahveciye uğrayarak bir şişe şarabın etkisini azaltmasını umarak espresso restresso sipariş etti. Bu onun çakır keyifken ayılmak için içtiği bir kahve çeşidiydi. İçimi oldukça sert olan bu kahve onu ayıltmak için çok işe yarasa da bir sonraki gün Henry'nin midesinin fazlaca ağrıttırdığı için şikayetlerine katlanmak zorunda kalıyordu.

Geceye kadar vitrinleri gezmiş yeni sezonun iddialı parçalarına göz atarak kendi için bir şeyler almıştı. Aldığı kıyafetleri eve bırakarak duşunu aldı ve yulaf ezmesi yiyerek favori mekanına gitmek için taksiye bindi. Mekana girer girmez bara yöneldi ve her zamanki içkisinden sipariş etmek yerine her daim bir adım geri durduğu zombi kokteylini denemeye karar verdi.

Loş ışıkta şehvetle birbirine sürten vücutların arasına daldı ve içkisini tazeleyerek kendini dansın ritmine bıraktı.

William:

Genç adam ensesine solunan ılık nefesle göz kapaklarını araladı. Cuma günü seans sırasında kendini çektiğinden beridir ortada yoktu. Bugünün Henry'nin günü olduğunu düşünüyordu. Niçin yabancı bir yatakta ve biriyle beraber olduğunu anlamlandıramadı. Bel boşluğunu gevşekçe saran koldan kendini nazikçe kurtardı. Kuyruk sokumundaki acıyı hesaba katarak Robert'ın dün gece iyi eğlendiğini düşündü. Yatakta doğrulup yanında uzanan çıplak bedene göz attı. Gözleri bu yabancı bedeni tanımak istercesine her bölgesini dikkatle taradı. Sıra yüzüne geldiğinde karmakarışık saçların altında yatan tanıdık simayı gördüğünde donup kaldı. Az önceki uyku mahmurluğundan eser kalmamıştı. Hızla yataktan fırladı. Sonra adamın uyanıp uyanmadığını kontrol etti. Neyse ki hala uyuyordu. Robert bunu yapmış olamazdı değil mi? Öğrencilerinden biriyle yatmış olamazdı. Odaya şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. Kendi evinde olmadığını anladığı an içi biraz rahatlamıştı. Robert elbette onun gözlüklerini takma zahmetinde bulunmamıştı. Aynanın iyice yakınına giderek çıplak vücudundaki hasarı kontrol etmek istedi. Boynundan kasıklarına kadar uzanan aşk izleri onu oldukça sinirlendirmişti. Bunların birkaç günden evvel geçmeyeceği kesindi. Omuz başlarında ise tırnak izleri vardı. Robert sanki işi pişirmemiş de kavgaya karışmış gibiydi.

Eğer çocuk uyanırsa ondan kurtulması çok daha zor olurdu evin her yerine saçılmış kıyafetlerini toplayarak hızla üstünü giyindi ve evi terk etti.

Eve gidip duş aldı. Ağrı kesici içip morluklarına ve izlere krem sürdü. Makaleleri okuması gerektiği aklına geldiğinde ciddi anlamda ölmeyi diledi. Günlerinin karışması onlar için iyi olmazdı bu yüzden bir daha ne zaman kendine geleceğini bilemeyeceğinden tüm makaleleri okuyup notlamasını yaptı. Kendini pedofili bir sapık gibi hissediyordu o çocuk en fazla 21 yaşında olmalıydı. Kendisini tanımadığını varsaymak zorundaydı. Eğer onunla herhangi bir iletişime geçme arzusu olursa bu sorunu kökten çözmesi gerekecekti. Üniversiteden istifa etmesi belki de taşınması gerekiyordu. Okulun bu tür ilişkiler konusundaki sıkı politikasını bildiği için kendini en kötüsüne hazırlaması gerekirdi. Geçen hafta Michael'ın bale gösterisine aldığı bileti masanın üstünde görünce biraz sanatla dolmanın kimseye zararı olmayacağını düşündü. Üstünü değiştirerek evden çıkmak üzereydi ki aynada son kez kendine baktı ve ona öğrencisinin armağanı göz alıcı morluklarını fark etti. Robert'ın giysi dolabına gidip mor bir fular aldı ve boynuna dolayarak görüntünün bir nebze kaybolmasından kıvanç duydu. 

Kuğu gölü her daim onun en sevdiği gösteri olmuştu. Klasik eserin modern yorumu onu oldukça mutlu etmişti. Yalnızca kendi olduğu zamanları özlüyordu. William olduğu zamanlarda kendini sanatla ve şarapla meşgul ederdi. Şarabın tüm aromalarını hissetmek o tatlı, mayhoşluğun içinde kaybolmak ona tarifsiz bir haz verirdi. Koruyucu ailelilerinden birinin çok zengin bir mahzeni vardı. Gençlik yıllarında orasını hem kafa dinlemek hem de biraz içki içmek için arşınlar dururdu. Adam çok ünlü bir şarap tadımcısıydı ve iyi şarabı ondan öğrenmişti. Her üzümü tanımayı, onların tatlarını damak hafızasına kazımayı içtiği her yudumda o şarabı yeniden keşfetmeyi çok eğlenceli bulurdu.

Diğer koruyucu ailesinde babası bir ressam, annesi bir balerindi. Biyolojik ailesi dışında tam 3 ailesi daha olmuştu ve her birinden ayrı ayrı şeyler öğrenmişti. Hepsi iyi eğitimli çok düzgün insanlardı lakin onun hastalığını kabul etmek çok emek ve sevgi isteyen bir şeydi. O yüzden sistemde bir oraya bir buraya savrulmuş son durağı olan New York'a geldiğinde ise artık kendini idame ettirebileceğine kanaat getirmiş ve koruyucu ailesinden ayrılmıştı.

Yeni güne uyandığında kendin olamayacağından endişe ederek gözlerini kapatmak bir insan için en zor şeylerden biridir. William eve döndüğünde kendisi olmanın verdiği rahatlıkla bir şişe Sauvignon Blanc açtı. Kıyafetlerinden kurtulup koltuğuna serildi ve Michael'ın yeni aldığı kitaplardan birini eline alarak okumaya başladı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sauvignon Blanc: Asit miktarı yüksek, is ve ot kokulu beyaz şaraptır. Fransa'da çoğunlukla Loire vadisinde (sancerre, pouilly-fumé) ve Bordeaux'da üretilmekteymiş. Kaliforniya'da 60'lı yılların sonunda şarapcı Robert Mondavi tarafından Fumé Blanc adıyla da pazarlanmış ve çok tutulmuş. Kimi yerlerde Sémillon'la da harmanlanan Sauvignon Blanc genellikle meşe fıçılarda saklanıyor. Ağır meşe kokusundan hoşlanmayanlar için meşesiz stilde üretilenleri de vardır.
> 
> Zombi kokteyli: Zombie, yüksel alkol oranı ile insanların üzerinde bıraktığı etkiye ithafen isimlendirilmiştir. Donn Beach’in Tiki barlarında müşterilere en fazla 2 Zombie servis edilmektedir. Hemen hemen her kokteylde olduğu gibi Zombie’nin de farklı versiyonları bulunur.  
> Zombie Kokteyli Hazırlanışı: 30’ar ml. Beyaz rom, jamaica romu*, kayısılı brandy**, votka, portakal suyu, ananas suyu ve passion fruit suyu, bir çay kaşığı esmer şeker***, bir dilim lime ve bir iki yaprak nane ile birlikte karıştırılır. Üzerine 15 ml DeMerara romu**** ya da Bacardi 151 eklenir ve servis edilir. DeMerara ve Bacardi 151’in alkol oranı %75,5 olduğundan istenirse kokteylin üst kısmı yakılarak, görsel olarak daha etkileyici bir şekilde sunulabilir.
> 
> Orijinal tarifte Votka, Beyaz Rom ve Jamaica romu üçlüsü yerine, Beyaz (silver), Gold ve Dark rom üçlüsü kullanılır. Passion Fruit ve portakal suyu yerine papaya suyu kullanılır.


	5. Neden Ben?

Henry:

Henry için akşamdan kalma uyanmak bir gelenek haline gelmişti. Koltukta doğrulup evde ve giyinik olduğuna şükretti. Birkaç gün olaylardan ve tüm bu dramlardan uzak kalmak istemiş, kendini çekmişti lakin böyle geri gelecekse hiç gitmemeyi yeğlerdi. William ile iyi anlaşmıyordu lakin Robert'la tek kalmayı da tercih etmezdi, hem hepsinden önce o ve William vardı. 

 

Ergenlik dönemi ikisi içinde zor geçmişti, Henry sinirlerine hâkim olmayı öğrenene kadar kaç defa revire gitmişlerdi hatırlamıyordu. Kavgalar gelip geçiciydi lakin bıraktığı her iz William için acı dolu birer hatıraydı. Arka azı dişinin bir kavgada kırıldığını biliyordu mesela, onun hiç girmek istemediği bir kavgada, hem de aptal bir çocuk sırf ona çarptı diye kavgaya tutuşmuşlardı ve sonunda olan William'ın azı dişine oldu.

 

Henry daha fazla yatakta kalmak istemediğine karar vererek bir hışımla yataktan fırladı hızlıca bir duş alıp kahvaltı yaptı. Pazar ayinine gidemediği için üzülse de yine de kiliseye uğrayıp mum yakmayı aklının bir köşesine not etti. Tüm gününü ne yaparak geçireceğine dair bir fikir ararken William'ın telefonun sesi düşüncelerini böldü. Ekranda Ashley adını görünce açmamayı düşündü, sonradan William'la arasının yeterince gergin olduğuna karar verdi ve gelen aramayı cevapladı.

 

"Alo, Bay Goddard? İyi günler efendim. Makaleleri notladıysanız sizin için sisteme girebilirim diyecektim." Kızın hangi makaleden bahsettiğini anlamamıştı, daha sonra salondaki kağıt yığınlarının o makaleler olabileceği aklına geldi. Koşarak salona gitti ve kağıtlara baktı.

"Evet, notlandırdım. Evin adresini biliyorsun değil mi? Gelip alabilirsin yalnız bir saat içinde gel kiliseye gideceğim." 

 

"Elbette efendim hemen geliyorum." Kızın sesindeki tarifsiz heyecana bir anlam veremezken umarım iyi bir şey yaptım diye düşünüyordu. Evi biraz toparladı misafiri için taze kahve demledi ve beklemeye başladı. Kapı iki kere tıkladığında çoktan kapıya doğru yönelmişti.

 

Genç kız elinde bilgisayarıyla kapının önünde öylece dikiliyordu.

 

"İçeri geç lütfen, kağıtlar masanın üstünde duruyor." Kız anladım dercesine başını sallayarak hızla içeri girdi.

 

"Kahve ister misin?" Kız tekrar başını salladı. Konuşmamasını heyecanına bağladı. Anlaşılan William onun için bir öğretmenden fazlasıydı

 

Kahve dolu kupaları masanın üstüne bırakıp kızı incelemeye başladı. Ashley o güzel sarışınlardandı. Safir mavisi gözleri utançla parlıyordu. Kahvesini parmaklarının arasına sararak küçük yudumlar alıyor onunla göz göze geldiğinde hemen bakışlarını başka yöne çeviriyordu.

 

"Senin için özel biri var mı Ashley? Umarım sormamın sakıncası yoktur." Kız bu soruyla renkten renge girdi içtiği kahveyi püskürtmemek için kendiyle savaş veriyordu. En sonunda yudumladığı kahveyi masanın bir köşesine bıraktı ve boğazını temizleyerek soruya cevap verdi.

 

"Aslında var ama epey imkansız biri bu yüzden çok utanıyorum."

 

"Aşk tanrıdan sana gelen bir hediyedir, kim buna engel oluyorsa çek yolundan ve onunla ol." Henry'den gelen bu sözleri beklemeyen kız şaşkınlıkla başını salladı. 

 

Daha sonrasında Ash hem kahvesini içti hemde notları sisteme girdi. Kız işini bitirince evden beraber çıktılar. Henry önce biraz alışveriş yaptı evde yenecek hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Sonrada kiliseye uğrayıp mum yaktı biraz dua edip içinin rahatlamasını umdu.

 

William:

William son birkaç gündür kaos içinde yaşıyordu. Kabul etmesi gerekirse zaten tüm hayatı bir kaostan ibaretti. Lakin o buna alışmıştı, bir şekilde senelerini bu mesleğe, hayatını düzene sokmaya adamıştı ve bir anda her şey dağılmaya başlamıştı. Yaşantısını normale indirgemesi yeterince zorken birde kişiliklerinin bunca yıldan sonra aralarındaki barışı bozmasına bir anlam veremiyordu. Doktorunu değiştirirken aklında böyle bir şey yoktu. Gerçekten hayatını değiştirebileceğini düşünmüştü ama bunun olumlu yönde olacağını sanıyordu.

 

"Profesör, ders başlamak üzere geliyor musunuz?" Ash kapısının önünde mahcup bir kedi gibi süzülürken gözlerini ondan ayırmadığını fark etmişti. Bu işte Henry'nin bir parmağı varsa bu sefer o piç herife haddini bildirecekti. İç çekip derin bir nefes aldı ve ders notlarını koltuğunun altına sıkıştırarak amfiye doğru yollandı.

Öğrencilerle göz göze gelmemeye dikkat ederek masasına yürüdü. Hoşbeş zamanını başladı.

 

"Bir önceki dersimizde hayatın anlamıyla ilgili sorular yazmış kendi kavramlarınızla bana açıklamanızı isteyen bir makale yazmanızı istemiştim, hepsini okuduğumu ve notlandırdığımı biliyorsunuzdur, tüm bu makalelerin ışığında sizlerin en çok üstünde durduğu akımlara bir göz atmak istiyorum. Fatalizm kavramını bana açıklamak isteyen var mı?" Tüm amfi ölüm sessizliğine bürünürken arkalardan birisi el kaldırınca William açıklaması için müsaade etti.

 

"Fatalizm, cebriyye, kadercilik, yazgıcılık veya sabitkadercilik adlarıyla da bilinmekte olup, her şeyin önceden doğaüstü bir güç tarafından belirlenmiş olduğunu ve kimsenin bu belirlenmiş yazgıyı değiştiremeyeceğini ileri süren görüştür.

Fatalizm anlayışına göre, insan istesin istemesin, olaylar kendi iradesinden başka bir iradenin yönlendirdiği yönde gelişir ve insan iradesiyle ne kadar çaba harcarsa harcasın, sonuç daima üstündeki o iradeye göre gerçekleşir. Fatalizm determinizmi ve nedensellik kuralını ve insanın iradesinin özgür olduğunu kabul etmez. Bu anlayışa göre insan sevap ve günah işlemeye zorunludur ki, böylece sorumluluk da ortadan kalkmaktadır. İnsanın tüm eylemleri bir başka irade tarafından düzenlenmiştir. Daha açık bir deyişle, Tanrı’nın iradesi dışında irade yoktur, insandaki irade de Tanrı’nın iradesinin tecellisidir. Bu duruma göre, varlıkların ezelden ebede kadar yaptıkları her şey, otomatik bir faaliyet olup, varlıklar birer otomat, birer kukla durumuna düşmektedirler. Tanrı'nın varlığını kabul etmekle birlikte, evrende nedensellik kuralının geçerli olduğunu ve ruhların İlahi irade yasalarının gerekleri dahilindeki gelişimlerini özgür iradeleriyle belirlediklerini kabul eden neo-spiritüalistler fatalizmi bir hakikat yolu olarak görmezler." Birebir açıklama karşısında William'ın nefesi kesilmişti. 

 

Öğrencisinin yüzüne daha yakından bakmak için amfinin ortasına yürüdü ve onunla göz göze geldi. Robert'ın yattığı çocuk, adını bile bilmediği öğrencisi, yatakta terk ettiği adam ona kafasında sıfatlar sıralarken tüm gözler ona kitlenmişti.

 

"Biliyor musunuz bence buna yarın devam edelim, bugünlük bu kadar, ders bitmiştir." William hiç ders iptal etmezdi hele ki derse daha yeni başlamışken bırakması sınıfta uğultulara yol açtı. Hızla masasına doğru yürüyüp evraklarını alıp koşarcasına amfiden çıktı. Arkasından gelen seslenmeye rağmen arkasına bakmadı odasına doğru hızlı hızlı koştu.

 

Odasına ulaşmıştı ki kapının kulpuna koyduğu elinin üstünde yabancı bir el, ensesinde tanıdık bir nefes belirdi.

Birkaç saniye şaşırsa da derhal kapıyı açıp içeri girdi, çocukta arkasından içeri geçince kapıyı kapattı ve kilitledi. Derhal gerileyerek aralarına bir mesafe koyma ihtiyacı hissetti

 

"Odama böyle gelmeni gerektiren olay nedir? Dersle ilgili bir sorun varsa Ash seve seve cevaplandırabilirdi. Acelem var, eğer çok acil değilse sonra konuşalım." Çocuk iç çekip gergince alt dudağını dişledi.

 

"Adımı bile hatırlamıyorsun değil mi?" Bezgince evet anlamında başını salladı yalan söylemenin bir alemi yoktu bu konuda.

 

"Billy Manners, 3. Sınıf öğrencinizim. Ama ben sizi tanıyorum Profesör Goddard iki isminizi de biliyorum."

 

"Neden bahsettiğini anlamadım Billy, benim adım William, başka bir adım yok."

 

"Yapma bunu, yaşadığımız şeyi abartmaya niyetim yok ama o gece sen bana geldin adının Robert olduğunu sen söyledin benim evime gidip neler yaptığımızı anlatmama gerek var mı, yoksa onları da anlatayım mı?" William o an Robert'a bir yumruk atmayı her şeyden çok istedi lakin kendine yumruk atmasının saçmalığı bir yana kendi canını yakmak istemiyordu.

 

"Ben böyle bir şey yapmadım, sana bunları uydurdun demiyorum lakin beni birine benzetmiş olamaz mısın? Billy, ben senin hocanım böyle bir ilişkiye girmem okul yönetimini bırak kendimin yapmak isteyeceği en son şey olur. Gerçekten üzgünüm inan ki aradığın adam ben değilim. Nerede tanıştıysan oraya tekrar gitmeni öneririm belki gelip tekrar seni bulur." Billy hiddetle William'ın üstüne atılıp gömleğinin yakasına yapıştı. 

 

Düğmeler sağa sola kaçışırken William'ın geçmekte olan izleri gün yüzüne çıkmıştı. William içinden şimdi sıçtım diye düşündü. Ya bu herifle bir kez daha yatıp olayı kapatmaya çalışacaktı ya da işinden olacak belki de şehir değiştirmek durumunda kalacaktı. Genç adamı nazikçe kendinden uzaklaştırıp gömleğinin hala sağlam olan birkaç düğmesini ilikledi. Sakin kalması gerekiyordu, daha önce de Robert'ın takıldığı adamlarla yüz yüze gelmişti hepsini bir şekilde başından savmışken Billy'i özel yapan detayı görmezden gelmek zorundaydı.

 

"Özür dilerim, o gece çok fazla içmiştim ve kendimde değildim bu genelde yaptığım bir şey değildir sabah uyandığımda yatakta seni görünce panikledim. Öğrencim olduğunu biliyordum lakin adını bile hatırlamazken bu denli içli dışlı olmayı başarmamız kesinlikle benim suçumdu. Seni üzmek gibi bir niyetim yok, sen çok yakışıklı ve akıllı bir genç adamsın Billy bana karşı hislerin olmadığını varsaymak istiyorum çünkü bunun ikimizi de çok fazla zora sokacağını biliyorsun." Çocuğun gözle görülür bir şekilde sakinleşmesi William'da mutlu etmişti.

 

"Ben... özür dilerim sabah yatakta yalnız kalınca sinirlendim ,üstelik not bile bırakmamıştın, sizin o kadar sarhoş olduğunuzun farkında değildim. İtiraf etmem gerekirse biraz da kırıldım, hayatımın en iyi seksini bana yaşattıktan sonra ortadan kaybolmak pek hoş bir hareket sayılmaz ama sizi affediyorum. Belki bir akşam yeniden karşılaşırız. Değil mi Robert?


	6. Belirsiz

Öğrencisinin onu en azından alter egosuna isim veren biri olarak tanıdığını düşünüyordu. Çocuk ofisinden çıkar çıkmaz hızlıca doktorunun numarasını tuşladı.

 

Hattın diğer ucundaki sakin ses William'ın daha da paniklemesine yol açtı.

 

"Doktor sizinle görüşmem gerek, cuma gününe kadar bekleyemez, çok acil."

 

"Sizin için hastamı 1 saat ileriye atacağım, şimdi gelmek ister misiniz?"

 

"Elbette, hemen geliyorum." Will bir fırtına gibi ofisinden ayrılıp doktorunun muayenesinin yolunu tuttu.

 

Genç adam kapı ziline o kadar sert basıyordu ki neredeyse duvarın içine göçecekti. Kapıyı açan genç asistanın şaşkın bakışları arasında içeri dalarak doktorun odasına ilerledi ve çevik bir hamleyle kapıyı araladı.

 

"William ben de seni bekliyordum, Lily bize papatya çayı getirir misin? Bay Goddard'ın sinirlerinin gevşemeye ihtiyacı var." Kız itaatkâr bir edayla başını eğip kapıyı kapattı ve William doktorun karşısındaki koltuğa kendini bırakıverdi.

 

"Seni dinliyorum William, kendini bu kadar rahatsız hissetiğin konuyu anlatmak ister misin?" William iç çekerek sözüne başladı.

 

"Ben başlarda sanmıştım ki eğer onlardan kurtulursam huzura ererim. Yanıldım, hem de çok yanıldım doktor, huzurumuzu bozan benmişim meğer, bunca yıldır hep bir düzenim vardı, kaosun içinde bir dinginlik... lakin ben bencilce davrandım. Onları istemediğimi kendi başıma daha iyi olduğuma inandırdım kendimi , oysa ki onlar yalnızca beni bölmüyormuş, tamamlıyormuşlar."

 

"Ne demek istiyorsun William?" Tam o sırada elinde iki fincan çayla içeri giren asistan hızlıca çayları masanın üzerine bırakarak patronuna döndü. Başka bir şey istemeyeceğine ikna olunca geldiği hızla odadan çıktı.

"Ben sizinle tedaviye başlamadan önce gerçek duygularımdan hiçbirinin haberi yoktu. Ne zaman ki benim düşüncelerimi işittiler, o zamandan beri önce Michael sonra Robert sonra da Henry farklılaşmaya başladılar. Biz asla içimizdeki ittifakı riske edecek kadar hatalar yapmadık doktor, dediğim gibi kaosun içindeki ufacık bir beyaz noktaydık. Hepimizin kendi hayatı vardı lakin diğerinin alanını işgal edecek olaylar yaşamadık. Michael bir anda tümden bedenime sahip olmak istedi, Robert öğrencimle yattı, Henry asistanıma sarkıntılık etti. Bunlar normal değil, hepsi yaşantımızı sabotaj etmeye çalışıyor adeta, ben işimi ve toplumdaki saygınlığımı kaybedersem nasıl yaşarız hiçbir fikrim yok."

"Anlıyorum William, ama asıl demek istediğin noktaya ne zaman varmayı düşünüyorsun?"

 

"Ben tedaviyi sonlandırmak istiyorum doktor, onları geri kazanmak istiyorum." Doktor şaşkınlıkla William'a baktı.

 

"Ciddi olamazsınız Bay Goddard ne kadar tehlikeli bir hastalığınız olduğunun farkında mısınız? Sürekli gözlem ve terapi altında olmanız gerekiyor."

"Eğer onlarla birlikte yaşamayacaksam yaşamak istemiyorum doktor."

 

"William hepsinin seninle olmasını istediğine emin misin? Ya başka bir karakter daha eklenirse? Henry'i düşün, onun kötü şeyler yapabileceğini biliyorsun. Hepsinin seni baskılayıp vücudunu ele geçirebilirler ve bunlar en kötü senaryolar bile değil."

 

"Doktor kendi kararlarımı verebilecek yaşta olduğuma inanıyorum, elbette ilaçlarımı bırakmayacağım, sadece onlarla tekrar bir barış haline girmek istiyorum."

 

"Onlar için kendi yaşantından ve mutluluğundan vazgeçiyorsun öyle mi? Sadece kendine ait bir yaşantın olabilir, bu bir hayal değil William, bunu birlikte başarabiliriz. Onlar yalnızca senin zincirlerin ve sen anahtarını kör bir kuyuya atmak üzeresin."

 

"Teşekkür ederim doktor ama ben kararımı verdim ve değiştirmeyi düşünmüyorum." William oturduğu koltuktan kalkmak üzereyken odanın kapısı nazikçe tıklatıldı. Asistan kız kapıyı aralayıp doktora doğru döndü.

"Efendim saat altı randevunuz geldiğini bildirmemi istedi." Doktor ihtiyatla başını sallayarak kıza çıkmasını işaret etti.

 

"Bir doktor olarak bunun büyük sonuçları olacağını bilmenizi isterim, Bay Goddard gerçekten emin misiniz?"

 

"Eminim doktor, tüm endişelerinizi anlıyorum lakin yalnız ve boş yaşamaktansa bir de böyle denemek istiyorum."

 

"O halde size bol şans dilemekten başka yapabileceğim bir şey yok ve emin olun buna gerçekten ihtiyacınız olacak." 

William doktorun odasından çıktığı sırada kapının hemen yanında oturan genç bir kız ayağa kalktı. Ellerince onlarca yüzük, boynunda bir sürü kolye vardı, saçları deniz yeşili olan bu kadın tuhaf giyimine rağmen güzel görünüyordu. Kadın rahatsız edici derecede yaklaşarak williamı uzun uzun inceledi. Odadaki herkesin şaşkınlıkla donakaldığı bir anda kadın konuşuverdi.

 

"Hangisi gerçek sen?" William rahatsızca geri çekildi. Kadının bal rengi gözlerinde tekinsizliğin alametifarikası bakışlarına el verdiğince bakmamaya çalışarak boğazını temizledi.

 

"İnanın ben de bilmiyorum hanımefendi. Aslında tüm mesele bundan ibaret değil mi?" William herkesi selamlayarak ofisten çıktı ve uzun bir yolun başını tuttu...


End file.
